


Temptation - Jesus x Satan Smut

by glitterinthegrey



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Bible, Bottom Jesus, Canon Universe, Christianity, Crack Relationships, Inaccurate Christianity, Jesus x Satan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Satan, crackfic, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterinthegrey/pseuds/glitterinthegrey
Summary: It's the 40th day of Jesus' temptation when things take a turn for the worst: Satan gets sexy.
Relationships: Elohim | God | Allah/Jesus Christ (Christian Bible)/Lucifer | Satan (Christian Lore), Jesus Christ/Satan (Judeo-Christian)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	Temptation - Jesus x Satan Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [God xx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=God+xx).



Jesus walked through the desert. The 40th day of temptation was almost over. Jesus made a turn and fell backwards, warm hands pushing down on his white, neat robes. Satan's smirk was sexy and his eyes were filled with lust and desire. "S-Satan-" Jesus began. He knew this was a test that he would have to pass in order to come out of hell. Satan, knowing what Jesus was thinking started palming at Jesus' crotch. Jesus resisted the urge to let out a breathy moan as he struggled against Satan's tight grip.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Satan growled dominantly, nibbling at Jesus' ear lobe hungrily, Jesus whimpered, "you've been a good boy baby, let Daddy reward you a little bit"  
  
Jesus' robes began to stiffen. He knew this was a sin, he knew his father thought that it was wrong. But if this were the case, why did it feel so right? Satan's hands traced up and down the other man's holy body and licked a line up his neck slowly. Jesus had turned into a hot, whimpering mess, sweat pooling on his forehead. Jesus yelled out loudly "please daddy, fuck me"  
  
Satan clicked his tongue disapprovingly "Cussing and being impatient? Someone's been a naughty boy". He began trailing kisses down the bearded man's naked neck, leaving bruises here and there. When he was pleased with his work, he straddled him roughly and began grinding into the robed man, creating friction and a ton of heat in the hot desert sun. He grunted and groaned as the man below him attempted to hold on his moans and whimpers and soon slowly started removing each item of clothing from him and his toy. Satan pulled out a small bottle and squirted liquid on his fingers. He added one digit into Jesus at a time, stretching as he went along, he then started pumping the lubricated fingers in and out of him, leaving him screaming and moaning.  
  
"SATAN" Jesus yelled "I'M GONNA-"  
  
"Not yet gorgeous" Satan purred, adjusting himself so he could enter the son of God, wanting to fuck him so he couldn't walk even with his magic. Without warning, Satan pushed his whole length in, causing Jesus to shake and scream in pure arousal. Satan rocked back and forward, pumping himself in and out of his toy. He slammed in, causing Jesus' body to jolt and his body to chafe against the sand. It hurt but it was so worth what he was getting. Suddenly strings of white were pooling out of Jesus' length, Satan moved his lips down to his slave's cock, lapping at his holy juices as he rode out his own orgasm. "Good job baby boy, you did well" Satan held a devilish smirk on his sweaty face. He got up and started walking away, without a goodbye or so much as a towel to help clean up the cum on Jesus' chest. Jesus laid on the sand, his ass on fire and the chafings on his back throbbing. Satan turned around just before driving out of sight and winked at the used boy, calling out "I'll see you this time next year" and disappeared into a heap of flames.  
  
_Jesus had never been more in love._

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. I am so sorry for anyone who has to read this but also; thank you.
> 
> I wrote this story YEARS ago when AO3 crashed and my friend and I got bored. It accidentally blew up on Wattpad, was taken down and now I'm spreading the madness here.
> 
> I've got some questions for anyone who's read this though:
> 
> 1) Are you ok?  
> 2) Why did you read this?  
> 3) Are you ok?


End file.
